soapsfandomcom-20200214-history
Neighbours
Neighbours is an Australian soap opera which first aired on March 18, 1985. The series depicts the lives of the residents of Ramsay Street, a quiet cul-de-sac in the fictional suburb of Erinsborough. The show originally aired on the Seven Network in Australia. It was dropped by Seven at the end of 1985, but was immediately picked up by the rival Ten Network from January 1986. That same year, Neighbours began airing on BBC One in the United Kingdom, having been picked up by BBC controller Michael Grade, and it became an overnight phenomenon, with children reportedly skipping school to watch the series. At its peak in the late 1980s, Neighbours attracted British viewing figures of more than 20 million, which was more than the entire population of Australia at that time. The BBC's success with Neighbours transformed Australian actors such as Jason Donovan and Kylie Minogue into worldwide superstars. Revamp Nach den 1980er Jahren, Nachbarn nicht Herrlichkeiten rühmt sich seiner frühen, und die Show ging in einen langen und langsamen Niedergang. Die Abfahrten von Donovan und Minogue, sowie die Keulung von etablierten Figuren wie Jim Robinson, diente dazu, betonen die Flugbahn nach unten. Anfang 2007 wurde beschlossen, dass Nachbarn werden überarbeitet würde. In Australien hat die Show Einschaltquoten waren zu diesem Zeitpunkt weniger als 700.000 pro Folge, und auch in Großbritannien (wo es beliebt war immer mehr), es war ein Schatten seiner selbst, mit Zuschauerzahlen von wenigen Millionen Euro. Diese vorgeschlagene Umgestaltung umfasst die Aufzeichnung der Show in High Definition Video, die Einführung einer neuen Familie in die Storyline, die Abreise von mehreren bestehenden Charaktere und eine neue Version der Show bekannten Titelsong. Es wird spekuliert, dass diese Änderungen in Kraft über mehrere Monate Ende 2007 kommen - Anfang 2008. Darüber hinaus wurde bekannt gegeben, dass die BBC nicht mehr die Rechte für Großbritannien Bildschirm die Show in, und dass ab Anfang 2008 würde es sich zu bewegen Five (ein Kanal Produzenten im Besitz von RTL Group, die Muttergesellschaft von Nachbarn FremantleMedia). Storylines In the beginning, the show focused on two neighbouring families, the Robinsons and the Ramsays. The teenage romance of Scott Robinson and Charlene Mitchell (played by Jason Donovan and Kylie Minogue respectively) culminated in a wedding that is still regarded by fans as being one of the high points of the series. Another early coupling was that of Des Clarke (Paul Keane) and Daphne Lawrence (Elaine Smith), the latter of whom was the first main characters to die on the show. Today the show revolves around the Robinson, Hoyland, Timmins, Bishop, Cammeniti, Brown/Yeats and Kennedy/Kinski families, along with several other residents who live in Ramsay Street. Shane Connor's sacking After being fired from the series in 2003, former cast member Shane Connor (who played character Joe Scully) filed for wrongful dismissal. Evidence presented in court described problems such as arguments with the cast and crew, lateness and absenteeism. This was connected to Connor's use of drugs following his brother's death. Connor admitted these problems, but contested Grundy's claims that he had acted unprofessionally before dismissal. He won the case and was awarded AUD $196,709 in damages. Theme The Neighbours theme music was written by Tony Hatch with lyrics by Jackie Trent. Since 1985 there have been several reworkings of the theme. It has been hinted that a new version of the theme tune will debut in late 2007 to coincide with the revamp of the show. Locations Neighbours is filmed in Melbourne, Australia. Interior scenes are taped at the Global Television studios in the eastern suburbs. A real-life street named Pin Oak Court is used to represent the fictional Ramsay Street during outdoor filming. Ramsay Street is situated in Erinsborough, a fictional Melbourne suburb. Erinsborough is often contrasted with the neighbouring, and equally fictitious, suburbs of Eden Hills, West Waratah, Waratah Heights, Elliot Park, and Anson's Corner. Real Australian towns such as Colac, Shepparton, and Oakey are often mentioned, as well as cities such as Brisbane, but these are rarely actually depicted on the show. Filming in the United Kingdom Neighbours' has included UK-shot storylines on two separate occasions. The first such storyline featured Madge Bishop and Harold Bishop meeting a character played by Derek Nimmo in a cameo role, while on holiday in Britain. In the second such storyline, a holidaying Susan Kennedy and Karl Kennedy accidentally meet Izzy Hoyland, who had moved there after leaving Ramsay Street. Karl and Susan end up getting remarried, in a storyline which also features appearances from Neil Morrissey, Emma Bunton, and Michael Parkinson among others. Awards The show and some cast members have won several Logie Awards in their time: * 1986: Peter O'Brien, for Most Popular New Talent. * 1987: Peter O'Brien, for Most Popular Actor * 1987: Kylie Minogue, for Most Popular Actress * 1987: Neighbours, for Most Popular Drama Series * 1988: Kylie Minogue, for the Most Popular Personality (Gold) * 1988: Peter O'Brien, for Most Popular Actor * 1988: Kylie Minogue, for Most Popular Actress * 1988: Neighbours, for Most Popular Drama Series * 1989: Craig McLachlan, for Most Popular Actor * 1989: Annie Jones, for Most Popular Actress * 1989: Neighbours, for Most Popular Series * 1990: Craig McLachlan, for Most Popular Personality (Gold) * 1990: Craig McLachlan, for Most Popular Actor * 1990: Rachel Friend, for Most Popular Actress * 1990: Neighbours, for Most Popular Series * 1991: Richard Huggett, for Most Popular New Talent * 1998: Brooke Satchwell, for Most Popular New Talent * 1999: Daniel MacPherson, for Most Popular New Talent - Male * 2003: Patrick Harvey, for Most Popular New Talent - Male * 2003: Delta Goodrem, for Most Popular New Talent - Female * 2005: Natalie Blair, for Most Popular New Talent - Female * 2005: Neighbours, for Logie Hall of Fame References *''Article partly derived from the Wikipedia article Neighbours'' Category:Australian soap operas